1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle diagnostic device, and more specifically, a vehicle diagnostic device for accessing vehicle-specific diagnostic reset procedures and communicating vehicle-specific diagnostic reset procedures to a vehicle's electronic control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles are a common means of transportation in regions throughout the world. In this regard, automobiles may be used for local, day-to-day transportation, or for traveling to more far-reaching destinations. Vehicles are sophisticated machines comprised of cooperative electrical, mechanical and fluid components. Although vehicles are designed to operate for long periods of time, routine maintenance and checkup are required for vehicles to reach their maximum operating potential. Diagnostic indicators located on the vehicle's dashboard, or integrated within the vehicle's electronic control unit, may alert the driver that a repair or service is required, or may be required in the near future.
Various devices have been developed to provide a driver/mechanic with objective diagnostic information regarding the health of the vehicle once a driver brings the automobile in for repair. For instance, diagnostic scan tools used to access information maintained in an onboard vehicle computer, to retrieve diagnostic trouble codes therefrom. The diagnostic trouble codes may be uploaded to a diagnostic database for determining a possible diagnostic solution, which a mechanic/driver, may then implement to repair the vehicle.
After the mechanic/driver, has implemented the correct diagnostic solution, the mechanic/driver must reset the diagnostic indicator that initially alerted the driver of a problem with the vehicle. For instance, a diagnostic indicator may illuminate to alert the driver or mechanic of a service requirement. Once the driver has taken the vehicle to a repair shop, the diagnostic indicator located on the vehicle's dashboard will need to be and reset and/or the diagnostic indicator integrated within the vehicle's electronic control unit will need to have its memory erased to turn off the diagnostic indicator.
The specific diagnostic reset procedure for a vehicle varies, but may be identified by reference to the vehicle's characteristic information (i.e., make, model, year, and engine type). Therefore, a mechanic must manually execute a vehicle specific reset procedure, or communicate the vehicle specific procedure to the vehicle's electronic control unit to successfully reset or restore the diagnostic indicator to its original (off) condition. This process typically requires the mechanic to search through various automobile maintenance manuals, booklets, and subscriptions to determine the correct diagnostic reset procedure for the vehicle. This process wastes the time that a mechanic could spend on repairing another automobile and, therefore, also increases the cost to have an automobile repaired.
Recognizing this deficiency, there is a need in the art for a tool readily accessible to a driver/mechanic that can efficiently provide the driver/mechanic with vehicle-specific diagnostic reset procedures for manual implementation on a vehicle, or, alternatively, communicate vehicle-specific diagnostic reset procedures to the vehicle's electronic control unit for electronic implementation. To achieve optimal efficiency, the tool should allow the driver/mechanic to electronically obtain information useful to derive the vehicle identifying information, e.g., by taking a picture of a vehicle's license plate number or vehicle identification number (VIN). Alternatively, the tool may be programmed to obtain the vehicle's VIN, or other vehicle identifying information, directly from the vehicle's electronic control unit. The vehicle identifying information may also be derived from the vehicle's license plate number. The vehicle identifying information may then be used to access the diagnostic reset procedure associated with the vehicle from a suitable database.
One device commonly carried or kept in close proximity to many individuals that has the ability to take pictures and receive information from remote computers is a mobile communication device, such as a smart phone. A smart phone is a programmable, handheld electronic device that is typically capable of communicating with a cellular telephone network and a local wireless network. Smart phones also typically include data processing and display capabilities, which allow smart phones to be used for a wide range of functions beyond simply making phone calls.
A device which utilizes the capabilities of a smart phone may be used to both optically capture, process and/or communicate information useful to derive vehicle identifying information. When used with aa device operative to access a vehicle electronic control unit (ECU), The device may alternatively be used to access information useful to derive vehicle identifying information directly from a vehicle's electronic control unit. The device may then convert the captured optical image, or the information from the vehicle, into a data signal, and upload the data signal to a reset procedure database to access the diagnostic reset procedure for the vehicle. The device may be then used to display the accessed diagnostic reset procedure for manual implementation, or, alternatively, to communicate the accessed diagnostic reset procedure to the vehicle's electronic control unit for electronic implementation. As described below, the present invention addresses these and other improvements to contemporary vehicle diagnostic systems.